Moving Forwards
by Uchiha Yukime
Summary: It had been Harry's fate that he die alone after defeating Voldemort; it was what Fate had decreed since before his birth. But Fate hadn't counted on Magic itself interfering on behalf of the Savior of the Wizarding World. Given the life he deserved all along, the Boy-Who-Lived was no more, instead there was an addition to the Malfoy family this time around.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my fellow Harry Potter fans! I hope you enjoy the beginning of my first Harry Potter fanfic, and if you find any mistakes than please feel free to inform me of them. Besides that, if you have ideas as too what you would like to see in this story, than I ask you to also inform me of them. Oh, and if it's not too much to ask, please leave a review!_

* * *

Prologue:

'_Professor Snape had been right after all…my Gryffindor foolishness has finally managed to get me killed –or in this case, dying.'_

Unnaturally bright green eyes –so much like a pair of emeralds – glared at the man –no not man, that _monster_ could never be call a man now, could never have been refer to as such even before now – Voldemort was nothing more than a sorry shadow of a person. His inhuman appearance only cemented the fact that the snake-like man ('_monster'_ his mind supplies helpfully, resentfully…bitterly) was the reason why so many lives –_my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Dumbledore, Moody, Fred, Snape… –_why they're all dead and gone instead of alive and here.

Dragging the last of his energy, because honestly, Harry was barely holding onto consciousness as it was, he waved his wand for what he knew would be the last time and casted the spell that made him famous in the first place.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

Two words filled with so much power, so much emotion – _hatred_ –towards its target; two words that was the beginning and the end of Voldemort.

Bright green filled the air, shining so vibrantly it shone like a beacon of hope for those of the Light –and a signal of dread for the Death Eaters so enamored by the Dark Lord; not that anyone besides Harry knew at the moment. Soundlessly, the one that had brought terror to all of England's witches and wizards of Light hit the unforgiving ground, red eyes wide with surprise and hatred glazed over in such a way that they appeared glassy. There would be no evidence of the former Dark Lord for his body was falling apart before Harry's eyes, leaving nothing in place to even show the barest of hints that a body had once been there.

A wand was dropped.

A body immediately followed seconds afterwards.

Underneath the body the ground was slowly being stained by red, and the air was filled with short, weak breaths as the Boy-Who-Lived stared up at the sky, a pleading look in the emerald orbs the begged for something, something that only Harry knew.

'_My last sight of this world will be the sky, not bad –better than staring at Voldemort's face at any rate. But I –I don't….'_

Shaking his head violently to rid himself of _that _particular thought, Harry only succeeded in aggravating his wounds even more, creating a grimace on his face as his eyes darken with pain. Closing his eyes, Harry could almost hear Hermione's down-to-earth voice telling him that it was very stupid of him to close his eyes. But Harry already knew that, yet he couldn't bring himself to care, he was _tired_, so tired and weary and sick of life because of the hand fate had dealt him.

Harry became aware of the coldness first, the unnatural chill that settled within his bones (_soul_) that so seductively called to him; whispering soft lies of comfort, of freedom, _of peace_.

_Come little one, come towards my voice; don't mind the chill nor the darkness, if you come to me you will finally be able to sleep. No one will call on you to make you fight anymore, you have done what you needed to, you have no reason to stay alive, do you Harry? Let go, release your grip on life now. Why do want to keep living? Tell me Harry, what is left for you if you go back? _

It was soothing, the voice he was hearing as he stared up at the sky. The voice was very convincing, and it had made several good points –maybe, just maybe, Harry should listen, it really didn't sound like a bad idea.

Darkness was creeping on his vision, the edges of his eyesight was turning black; Harry was losing sight of the blue sky, losing sight of life.

_That's it Harry, good child, you're a good child for listening to me. Don't worry, soon you will see your lost love ones. You will be with your family, can you imagine that Harry? You will have your mum, dad, godfather, and honorary uncle by your side for all eternity. That sounds nice –at least I think so –do you?_

Harry quite thought that sounded nice, better than nice if he were being honest. Sight growing worst, body becoming colder, Harry closed his eyes, his thoughts becoming more and more truthful as he let himself go.

'_It would have been nice, so very nice, if I hadn't died alone…'_

Then he knew no more.

* * *

Steps becoming louder and louder, more frantic as the boy ran towards the ruins that was all that was left of the castle that had stood so proud and tall for centuries.

'_I can't let him died, he can't die before he sees the future he worked so hard to create!'_

Grey eyes that had once been so cold were now filled with a fear he had known since the beginning of the war –the fear of losing a loved one.

"Harry! You can't die! You're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, if anyone deserves to live it's you goddammit!"

Reaching the very center of what remained of the castle, the boy could only stop dead in his tracks, breath hitching as his eyes caught sight of the only figure there.

"_Harry!"_

His scream echoing all around him, the boy ran and dropped beside the much too still figure.

"_You bloody Gryffindor! You shouldn't have –you should have at least…waited for me…"_

Trembling pale hands reached for the pale cheeks streaked with blood, dirt, and tears, flinching at the coldness that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"_You told me Harry, you yourself told me what you feared the most, and I promise,_ _**promise**__, you that I wouldn't let it happen! That I wouldn't let you died all alone!"_

There was no answer for the boy's despairing statement, only the silence that came with the night; and as the sun casted its last rays of light, it shone, if only briefly, on the boy cradling an unmoving body.

A startling shade of white-blond hair was revealed, as was the darken grey eyes of the boy who was still alive –and even more so startling was the tears running freely, all of which landed on Harry's face.

* * *

No one was aware of the scene taking place in the very center of a destroyed castle, no one that is, except for magic itself. Magic was something beyond all human comprehension, it defied everything and yet, it was something so very simple to understand. What magic wanted, it would get –and no witch or wizard could do otherwise –that is, no wizard except for Harry Potter.

Harry shouldn't have died, it didn't want the poor child to die so early in life when he had had barely discovered the joys life had to offer him. Yet that is exactly what had happened, and magic would not stand for it. And so, defying all laws –even Death itself –magic began the long process of rewriting time and history itself –all for the boy that should have been given a better life.

Harry Potter deserved more, more than just being known as the hero who had died, and Harry, the little boy who had held never-ending kindness, deserved a family at last.

In a world so similar and yet so vastly different to the one left behind, the Malfoy manor was in an uproar.

And hours later, instead of only one child being borne to the Malfoy family, there were two.

Both boys –twins in fact, but not identical; the oldest by five minutes was named Draco Lucius Malfoy and the youngest was named Hydra Narcissa Malfoy. Their birth was a cause for celebration, for never had there been twins born to the house of Malfoy –it was sign many said, a sign of great change for the Malfoys.

And while the humans celebrated long into the night, magic was filling the air in pure joy, for it had managed to change everything, time, history, and destiny –all for the boy once called Harry Potter, who would now be known as Hydra Malfoy.

Life was good.


	2. Chapter One: First Appearance

Chapter One: First Appearance

If there was one aspect within the Wizarding world that could never be disputed with, it was that the Malfoy family was firmly rooted to the Dark Lord's cause, and because of such, they were as dark as they came. And so, using this common little fact that everyone who was anyone knew, all but a selected few came to the conclusion that the twins would in the future follow in their father's footsteps –becoming He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most trusted Death Eaters. As such, when the time came for the Malfoys' first appearance in public after seven years following the birth of their sons, all wizards and witches were expecting two blond-haired children looking every bit the Malfoys they were, perhaps two boys that had already become tainted with the darkness that came with their family.

But it wasn't meant to be.

It had taken placed at the annual ball hosted by the British Ministry of Magic –all pure-blood families were required to attend, even the ones that had been long-labeled as blood-traitors (_Weasleys_). Tension was high as always, the true pure-bloods looking down at the rather large red-haired family that had just arrived through the doors, every action and whisper observed with the faintest expression of disgust on many faces.

The group of redheads paid no attention whatsoever to the less-than-welcoming stares and soft whispers that weren't soft enough that they were receiving, the two adults already use to such treatment and the children (_Seven children by Merlin! Don't they even think how much a child costs? They should have stopped at one –or two at the most, after all, a _pure-blood_ family –no matter if they _don't_ deserve to be called as such – only really needs an heir and perhaps a spare. They are a disgrace to purebloods everywhere, but what can one expect from the muggle-loving idiots?)_ wouldn't let the comments get to them –their mum and dad had already told them this was pretty much going to happen anyway.

All seven Weasley children put their bravest faces on; _they _wouldn't be intimidated by a bunch of evil gits! As the red-haired children were pushed by their parents towards the children area of the ball, they took their time in taking in the absolutely grand manor they were currently in. It was so different from the place they called home, everything _looked –_and most likely was, of the highest quality, from the food they could see lying on the silver-colored tables to the many vases decorating the ball room and entrance. The three eldest –all boys – took charge in the absence of their parents by making sure the younger children stuck with them as they made their way towards the little Death Eaters.

A daring dark-haired girl who came off even now, in the stages of childhood, as hard-faced (_pug-faced more like it!_), took it as her duty to place the blood-traitors in their place.

"Well, would you look what we have here, a much of muggle-loving fools," Was the statement that greeted the Weasleys' ears as soon as they were within hearing distance of the group of pure-blood brats. Snickers passed the lips of the rest, sneers marring childish features that shouldn't have such an expression in the first place.

"Quite right my dear Pansy; it seems that the dregs of the Wizarding world have finally decided to grace us with their…rather _entertaining presence_." Spoke a rather tall, dark-skinned boy, the slightest hint of an accent tinting his words, somehow adding more disgust to them.

The eldest Weasley child gained a hard look in his eyes as he heard the two in front of him degrade his family; he was the eldest, he had to speak up and not just stand there while children that were _younger _than him had their fun insulting his siblings.

"It doesn't matter what _you _think, all of you will only be a bunch of Death Eaters. At least my family is able to sleep at night in peace unlike all of your parents. How they can sleep when they are nothing but murderers is simply beyond me!"

Twin boys stepped to stand on either side of the boy that had just spoken.

"Well said oh brother of mine –"

"Indeed, Bill, wiser words were never spoken –"

"Now, who are the two people that have decided to grace us with their delightful presence?"

"Never mind that! Let us introduced ourselves to these kind people George!"

"Oh, allow me, dear Fred."

The pure-blood children were staring at the twin boys as if they had completely lost their minds –which was what said twins were aiming for, not that they would tell anytime soon – the twin to the right stood straight and tall, mockingly bowing towards the pure-bloods:

"Hello my dear future Death Eaters, name's George Weasley, a proud muggle-loving fool and twin of this handsome fellow right here," George quickly grabbed hold of his twin, pulling him to his side as he let him continued.

"Fred Weasley at your service, proud member of this delightful family right behind me that includes my genius twin," Here everyone couldn't help but glance at the other Weasley twin, "my three older brothers, Bill here is the one that greeted you all so nicely, Charlie is the one over there being a mother-hen," Once again eyes followed the hand that pointed towards a boy that hadn't once spoken, but was now as they could see whispering quickly, but furiously, at the younger children, hands slightly waving over them in an effort to determine whether his younger siblings were in any pain. Charlie stopped at once when he realized he had become the source of attention, scowling at his twin brothers from making him the source in the first place, receiving only blinding smiles in answer.

"The stuck up one with the holier-than-thou attitude –much like yourselves in fact, you would be best friends! – is none other than Percy." Said boy scowled quite harshly as he was compared to _Death Eater brats_, while said brats looked positively sick at the prospect of being friends with a Weasley of all people! "and finally we get to the babies of our little family, first off is this little guy here that goes by the wonderful name of Ickle Ronniekins –" He was cut off as 'Ronniekins' charged at his brother, face as red as his hair with embarrassment. Fred only dodged, smiling indulgently at his only younger brother while the pure-bloods could not contain their shock at such a disgraceful display that their parents would have murdered them for if they had done it.

Fred –or was it George? – held down their brother as the rest of the Weasleys shook their heads, far to use to such a thing occurring. Clearing his throat, the redhead continued with his introduction, "Finally, we get to the treasure of our family, Ginevra Weas –"Interrupted yet again, Fred (George?) had to dodge his little sister as she screamed at him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Now, now dear sister –"

"It is your name –"

"After all, so why not?"

Silence followed that statement as Fred and George stood tall and proud as they had single-handily managed to make their younger siblings lose their tempers –all the while confusing and disgusting the pure-bloods with their manners, life couldn't get better for them.

Just as the pug-faced little girl was about to let loose a string of words that would have told _everyone _want she thought of the Weasleys' display, the adults –which had all previously been discussing this and that with each other, completely stopped their discussions and almost as one turned to face the grand wooden doors as they opened once more and allowed a family of four to step through.

The Malfoy family had arrived at last.

No one could deny that the family they saw represented anything _but _what a pure-blood family should be and look like. The head of the Malfoy family came into view first; his white-blond hair the first thing that caught everyone's attention –the color practically screamed Malfoy. He was a rather tall man with pointed facial features, pale-skinned, and cold grey eyes that swept the entire span of the ball room in mere seconds. His posture was what one would expect from those of noble birth, walking without the slightest hesitation, his movements fluid and graceful –and even the cane he carried with him did not take away from his commanding presence. Following him was a considerably tall and slender woman who was as pale-skinned as her husband; her face was defined with features that were softer, gentler, than that of the man at her side, though her face still managed to come off as cold with her sharp and clear blue eyes that held no hint of emotion within them. But what truly added to the woman's beauty was her unique hair –hair that no one else in the entire British Wizarding world had – it was a combination of her Black heritage and that of her mother's (Druella Black).

While the elder Malfoys were more than enough to hold the public's attention, the two children that came after them were what every person within the ball room wanted to catch a glimpse of.

And what a sight they were.

Two boys the same age walked after the Lord and Lady Malfoy; faces already imitating that of their parents by appearing cold and distant. One boy was exactly as every person had expect, white-blond hair surrounded a face that was already beginning to define itself with sharp and pointed features –much like that of Lucius Malfoy – grey eyes that held childish innocence gazed back at everyone while thin lips were held in a straight line. Clad in clothes clearly tailored personally for him in colors of light grey and dark blue, the young blond boy gave off the impression of that of the pure-blood child he was.

The boy was the eldest, the Malfoy heir – he was Draco Malfoy. And he was exactly what they had all expected.

His brother, on the other hand, was what gave the wizards and witches pause. He was smaller than his twin, frame slighter and slender than that of his brother and father, more like that of his mother's, if truth be told. His features appeared more feminine than anything else, as soft and gentle as they were –and his eyes were an unique shade of blue-grey that weren't cold –not like the rest of the Malfoys' –instead, they were filled with a soft sort of kindness, making him appear much younger than his seven years. But what set him apart from his brother was his hair; hair that was both black and blond, the colors intermingling together just as his mother's did.

He was the youngest of the Malfoy House (Many had said he was only the spare, but they had been wrong –_so terribly wrong _on that account); because _that _child was not a spare, he was too good for that, no, he was Hydra Malfoy – _the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_.

Whispers broke out as the family was greeted by the Minister and then, as the elder Malfoys joined the rest of the adults the two boys that hadn't been seen by many until that very moment, calmly made their way towards the children area –their father's words still ringing in their heads.

"_You two are the future Heads of two of the greatest Houses within Magical Britain, while at the ball I expect both of you to gather useful allies for the future benefit of your respected houses."_

They planned to follow their father's words to the letter.

As they came within hearing distance of the other children, they were greeted by shouts of glee from most of the children of Dark families.

"Draco! Hydra! Glad you have finally gotten yourselves here, it been so boring having to lower myself to speak with _Light _people." Were the first words Pansy Parkinson –childhood friend of the Malfoy twins – spoke to them.

"Honestly Pansy, you haven't seen us in _ages _and the first thing you do is complain to me and my brother about Light people? You know how they are; it shouldn't come as a surprise." Whined Draco as his younger brother only shook his head, though whether from his female friend's complain or his brother's whine no one could say.

"Draco, we did not come here to whine, now come on, stop being so whiny and say hello to everyone. You know how much you missed them." Draco could only glare at Hydra as he scolded him like their mother usually did.

"You get cuter every time I see you Hydra!" Squealed both Pansy and Daphne –the only other girl from a dark family as they hugged the youngest Malfoy, giggling over his 'cuteness' as Draco only watched in glee as his brother was attacked by them. The other boys weren't much better –Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were all enjoying the show, already used to such a thing currently, but amused by it nonetheless.

A soft cough interrupted the friendly atmosphere that had taken over the area, which cause all the children to straighten themselves and placed their cold mask once again. They had forgotten about the _Weasleys_.

Both Malfoys glance at the redheads, slight disgust gracing their features as they took in the second hand robes and overall poor appearance of each of the children.

Draco took the lead, remembering words spoken by his father just a few hours ago and repeating them now.

"Weasleys? My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Here Draco stopped and gazed at the seven redheads in front of him, a sneer of contempt on his face which showed just what he thought of them, which in turn, made all the Weasleys instantly dislike him for looking down at them.

The youngest male Weasley pushed his way towards the stuck up blond, wanting to pay back the insult tenfold on the rich, spoiled brat.

"You must be a Malfoy. My family is way better than yours since you're all Death Eaters! At least I don't go around killing muggles because I feel like it! That's more than I can say about your parents!"

Hydra had to restrain his elder brother before he did something stupid –like get into an all-out fight in the middle of the ball room. Though something about this seemed familiar to him, like he had seen it happen once before, but he shrugged it off, it was his first time meeting any of the Weasleys so it couldn't be familiar at all.

Turning his attention back to the little confederation, Hydra stepped forward, inclining his head ever so slightly as a greeting towards the redheads.

"Hydra Malfoy, pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

All movement ceased as every child turned to look towards the youngest Malfoy, complete confusion on their faces as to why a _Malfoy _had just been polite and civil towards _several Weasleys_.

"What are you _doing_ Hydra?!" Draco hissed; his eyes wide with sheer surprise at what his brother had just done.

His brother turned around, an impatient look on his face as he took in Draco's and everyone else's stunned faces.

"Come on! It can't be a complete surprise can it? I just want to get through this evening without any unnecessary insults and fights." Hydra turned and rounded on his brother, "I know you Draco, you like to insult people and watch as they get fed up with you and totally lose their self-control, and the Weasleys over there," Here the Malfoy stopped and pointed towards the flabbergasted redheads, "are the perfect target for you. So I'm going to be polite and civil with them _tonight_ so I don't have to explain to Father and Mother why there ended up being a fight between you and one of the Weasleys." Hydra glared at Draco before finishing his mini rant, "Do you understand me, brother?"

Draco quickly nodded, when his brother got like this –with that little glint in his eyes that looked too much for his personal comfort like that of Mother's –well, it was better to keep his head down and go along with his baby brother. Even if it meant getting along with Weasleys of all people.

Silence was what followed the Malfoys twins little argument, and Hydra, taking notice of the stares directed at himself and his twin, blushed lightly at the attention.

Before anyone else could react, the Weasley twins came forward and hugged Hydra just as strongly as the girls had done before.

"Well, little Malfoy –"

"You are most interesting –"

"To have stood up to your dear twin –"

"In such a way, why that's – "

"A Gryffindor trait!"

Completely mortified by the turn of events, Hydra blushed so hard until his face resembled that of the Weasley's famous red hair. And surprisingly, Draco didn't take offence to the twins' words; instead, he managed to hold his mask for ten long seconds before dissolving into peals of laughter. He was quickly followed by the rest of the children and soon, the entire ball room was filled with childish laughter –making the adults glance at them all in wonder, and all the parents, be them Light or Dark, relaxed ever so slightly while listening to the innocent laughter ringing all around.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one of _Moving Forwards_! I hope you enjoyed the fast update, this chapter completely tired me out, but I'm happy with how it came out. And if you're confused by Draco's reaction, don't worry, it will be explain later on why he isn't as strict on the whole pure-blood and blood-traitors thing. Until next time!**


End file.
